fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 311
The Land of Until Tommorow is the 311th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. While searching for a way to escape Abyss Palace, Natsu and the rest of the team stumble upon a door, blocked by a mysterious hooded figure. At the Domus Flau, Juvia battles Sherria as Mavis predicted she would. However, while Erza is expecting to battle Minerva, Kagura shows up and battles Erza instead. Soon after, Minerva arrives, beginning a three-way battle between the Mages. Summary Whilst lying on the ground, Rufus recounts his defeat at the hands of Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, in Abyss Palace, Natsu and the rest of the rescue team search for a way out after having beaten the Garou Knights. Mirajane asks Loke how he arrived, to which he explains that he simply jumped down. Noting the case of how Arcadios survived being in the lava, Loke suggests that it was his jade amulet which protected him as it can act as a talisman, causing Wendy to remember the Jade Dragon. Yukino also notes that the princess is named Hisui which means "jade" as well, with Lucy and Carla adding that they need to meet her and decide for themselves if Eclipse is right or not. As Natsu gets angry over the princess being the one who threw them in Abyss Palace, the door in front opens and Natsu rolls on the floor towards it, coming close to a person wearing a hood. Looking up, Natsu asks who they are. Inside the palace, Princess Hisui is informed that the Garou Knights were defeated by Fairy Tail, much to her hidden relief. Suddenly, Darton shows up, telling her not to carry such an expression. Startled, Hisui asks why he isn't at the Domus Flau, to which he says he returned because he felt there was trouble. As she questions why Arcadios was sent to Abyss Palace without a trial, Darton states he knows she used Fairy Tail to rescue him. Darton reveals he now knows Hisui was behind the Eclipse project and Arcadios took the fall for her. Telling her she should not proceed with her plan as it's too dangerous to change the world, Hisui counters him, stating that the world should be changed. Revealing that Eclipse has a phase 2; the real project, she proceeds to explain, stating without it, the country will be destroyed as soon as the next day comes in. Back at the Domus Flau, Fairy Tail takes the lead after Gray's victory over Rufus, with Sabertooth and Lamia Scale close behind. As the team proceeds, Juvia is found by Sherria, just as Mavis predicted. Viewing Juvia as Lyon's beloved, Sherria attacks the water Mage while in the audience, the other Fairy Tail members wonder how Juvia can win if Sherria can heal herself. Mavis reveals it doesn't matter much as she can hold her off. Elsewhere, Erza heads to another area, expecting to fight Minerva but much to her surprise, encounters Kagura instead, causing her to wonder how Mavis got it wrong as the two clash and Mavis begins to cry. While Mavis begins tearing up over her failed prediction, the two Mages fight, eager to see the power of the other. During the battle, Erza notes Kagura's power even with her sword sheathed. Suddenly, a wormhole opens between the two and hands reach out, covering their faces. Minerva materializes through the wormhole and attacks the two, wanting to join the battle, much to the surprise of everyone. While Mavis wonders how her prediction came wrong, the foremost female Mages in the tournament prepare for a three way battle. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius *Grand Magic Game *Juvia Lockser vs. Sherria Blendy (started) *Erza Scarlet vs. Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Minerva Orland (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** |Teritorī}} * Spells used * Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata) Weapons used * *Sword Items used *Jade Amulet Navigation